Ile de la tentation
by CacheCoeur
Summary: C'est exactement ce que le titre laisse entendre. Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Drago Malfoy et compagnie, qui participent à l'île de la tentation. Sauf que certains s'en fichent royalement des tentatrices, que d'autres finissent caméraman, ou quittent carrément le tournage pour taper la causette à Denis Brogniart qui est de l'autre côté de la rive.
1. Scène I

**Titre :** Ile de la tentation

**Auteure :** CacheCoeur

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas l'univers de_"Harry Potter"_. Mais ça, on le savait déjà.

**Accroche :** C'est exactement ce que le titre laisse entendre. Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Drago Malfoy et compagnie, qui participent à l'île de la tentation. Sauf que certains s'en fichent royalement des tentatrices, que d'autres finissent caméraman, ou quitte carrément le tournage pour taper la causette à Denis Brogniart qui est de l'autre côté de la rive.

**Note 1 :** Vous voyez les trucs débiles qu'on peut écrire à 3h du matin, après un verre de rhum de trop ? Non ? Bah ça donne ça. Alors, ce "truc" (parce que je peux pas me résoudre à l'appeler autrement), c'est humoristique. Mon but n'est pas de me moquer (bon un peu quand même). Je suis une grande consommatrice de TV poubelle (je vous jure qu'après 8heures de cours et une dissertation à rendre sur la condition d'originalité à la reconnaissance du droit d'auteur pour les photographes, c'est salvateur), je l'avoue. Mais je respecte énormément les candidats de TV réalité, qui bossent (oui, parce qu'ils travaillent) dans des conditions assez …. Bah assez dégueulasses en fait ! Je reprends juste les phrases qui m'ont faites éclater de rire ou sourire, tant elles sont absurdes ou mal tournées. Donc non, je ne suis pas de ce genre de personne qui regarde des TV réalité juste pour "me moquer" (j'ai d'autres projets dans la vie et je vous jure je regarde pas que ça.)

**Note 2 : **Le prologue est écrit sous forme théâtrale. Le reste ne le sera pas forcément (voir même carrément pas). C'est juste un essai pour voir si cette fic peut trouver son public.

Sur ce, je vous laisse, en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture !

CacheCoeur

* * *

Scène I

_Générique, musique épique et apparition à l'écran du mot « tenter », sur fond de flammes brûlant joyeusement et crépitant gaiement. Il s'écrit sur ces dernières la définition du mot « tenter » : faire naître le désir. »_

_Un premier candidat parle, face caméra. Il a l'air désespéré, et ses cheveux tombent devant son visage alors qu'il bégaie_

**RON, ****_en parlant de la femme de sa vie_**

Je suis en train de perdre la femme de ma vie…

_La musique devient plus forte, sur fond de techno et de dance (un truc que pourrait mettre Jean-Mi animateur et DJ au camping des flot bleu, le mardi 12 aout à 22h34), la caméra filme plusieurs femmes, très peu vêtues, et de ce fait, en maillot-de-bains, car nous nous trouvons à la plage. Apparaît alors à l'écran le mot « tentation », ainsi que sa définition (parce que vous êtes un peu débiles et vous comprenez pas trop ce que c'est, mentez pas) : « attirance, provocation ». _

_wooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaah. _

**GINNY, ****_en parlant d'on ne sait qui (SPOILER : c'est de Harry Potter)_**

J'aurais tout donné pour lui !

_L'écran redevient noir, et se rééclaire en montrant en gros-plan plusieurs hommes, torses-nus, courant au ralentis sur la plage. L'un d'eux remet en place ses lunettes de soleil, tandis qu'un autre se vautre magistralement la tronche et finit la tête dans le sable. Une citation d'Oscar Wilde s'écrit alors que la caméra filme la mer et l'horizon (la musique de Jean-Mi tourne en boucle) : « Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, est d'y céder », Oscar Wilde. _

**HARRY, ****_reniflant avec grâce et élégance_**

Je me sens mal. Mal dans ma peau, et mal dans mon coeur.

_La musique reprend et on découvre des images de femmes en train de danser sur des tables. Est-ce là l'endroit le plus sûr pour danser ? Certainement pas. Mais nos tentatrices ont le goût du risque et de l'aventure. _

**NEVILLE **

On a décidé de faire cette émission pour nous prouver notre amour, notre fidélité. J'ai confiance en elle, c'est ma dulcinée, mon étoile. Je lui confierai tout ce que j'aime dans la vie, même mon compte Netflix.

_La musique se tait (Jean-Mi est parti prendre l'apéro), et la caméra filme désormais une femme, blonde et souriante, la présentatrice de l'émission. _

**RITA SKEETER **

Bienvenue sur l'île de la tentation, où quatre couples, vont tester leur amour et leur fidélité. Entre peines, joies, désillusions et remises en question, la vie de ces couples ne seront plus jamais les mêmes. Six tentateurs ainsi que six tentatrices mettront à l'épreuve ces hommes et ces femmes venus chercher des réponses…. (_voix plus grave sur fond de musique de zumba_) sur l'île de la tentation.

_Plusieurs images défilent à toute vitesse, l'une d'elles montre une femme qui se caresse les seins plusieurs fois de façon sensuelle. Peut-être que la matière de son maillot de bain la gratte… L'équipe__technique hésite à appeler un__dermatologue, et s'inquiète pour elle. Sur d'autres images, deux hommes, un brun aux yeux d'émeraude__et un blond au yeux ciel-gris-tempête-perle-huître trinquent et sirotent un verre de champagne. _

**DRAGO MALFOY en regardant amoureusement le brun**

Je pensais pas qu'on en arriverait là toi et moi, Potter.

_Un homme déchire son t-shirt, le perchiste bave un peu et on peut le comprendre. Un autre grogne et peste en regardant vers le ciel de façon dramatique. _

_Fond noir et apparaît notre bien aimée présentatrice, Rita Skeeter, qui pose la question ultime aux candidats _

_**RITA en articulant chaque syllabes**_

Sou-hai-tez vous re-par-tir en-sem-bleuh ou sé-pa-ré-ment ?

_Les candidats défilent à l'écran et la musique s'arrête encore une fois. _

_L'épisode un commence… _


	2. Scène II

**RITA SKEETER **

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur Wizardouze ! Bienvenue au Mexique pour cette nouvelle saison inédite de l'île de la tentation. Nous sommes dans les caraïbes sur la péninsule...

_Rita essaie de lire ses notes et essuie une goutte de sueur. Y'avait pas LV2 espagnol à Poudlard, du coup elle arrive pas à savoir comment prononcer le nom de cette péninsule à la … _

**RITA SKEETER en gardant le sourire **

La péninsule que voici ! Quatre couple vont venir tester leur amour, ici, dans ce cadre paradisiaque.

_La présentatrice jette à œil à la plage, et aux bouteilles en plastique qui jonchent le rivage. Elle continue de sourire. _

**RITA SKEETER en marchant le long de la plage et en shootant dans les bouteilles en plastique pour qu'elles soient hors du champ. **

Ainsi, pendant 12 jours et 12 nuits, quatre couples vont vivre séparer l'un de l'autre en compagnie de 16 créatures, des tentateurs et des tentatrices, qui ont pour but de les faire succomber. Tout du long de cette aventure, ils se poseront des questions : suis-je vraiment amoureux ? Suis-je capable d'être fidèle ? Est-elle la femme de ma vie ? Est-il l'homme de ma vie ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pris d'anti-moustique ? Au bout de ces douze jours ils devront faire un choix : partir de l'île, ensemble…. (regard face caméra dramatique) ou séparément.

_Reprise de la musique épique et gros plan sur les vagues qui s'échouent sur une plage de sable blanc. _

**RITA**

Le premier couple de cette saison est fusionnel, et passionné. Harry à vingt-deux ans, Ginny en a vingt-un. Tous deux célèbres, l'un menant une carrière d'auror l'autre, une carrière de poursuiveuse dans une équipe de Quidditch renomée, ils peinent à mener une vie commune, pris par leurs métiers respectifs.

* * *

**Lancement du magneto de présentation du premier couple **

**GINNY ****_en souriant joyeusement à son compagnon_**

La première fois que je l'ai vu, je me suis dit « C'est lui » !

_La jeune femme donne un coup de coude au brun assis à ses côtés, pas très concentré sur ce qui se passe. _

**HARRY**

Oui ?

**GINNY e****_n continuant de sourire, dévoilant toutes ses dents_**

Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de moi la première fois qu'on s'est vu ?

**HARRY _honnête (peut-être un peu trop)_**

Pas grand-chose. J'étais surtout en train de prier pour pas me manger le mur de la gare en fait.

**GINNY **

C'est un grand romantique au fond. On s'est rencontré le jour de sa rentrée pour Poudlard. C'est le meilleur ami de mon frère.

_Le couple marche dans une belle allée fleurie et baignée de soleil, en se tenant la main. Ils partagent un baiser devant la caméra et rient joyeusement. _

**GINNY **

Ce qui m'a fait craquer chez Harry ? Son compte en banque et son sens de l'honneur. Dans cet ordre .

_La rousse affiche un sourire gêné. _

**GINNY **

C'est une blague.

**HARRY**

Moi ce qui m'a fait craquer chez Ginny c'est sa détermination. Elle avait décidé qu'on sortirait ensemble… Elle m'a eu à l'usure, comme on dit.

**GINNY **

Le problème avec Harry, c'est qu'on n'a pas trop le temps de se voir. Je voyage tout le temps, pour ma carrière et quand je ne suis pas là, j'ai peur qu'il parle à d'autres filles.

**HARRY_ en murmurant et en manquant de s'étouffer_**

Et pourtant y'a vraiment aucune crainte à avoir.

**GINNY **

Harry est très célèbre. Beaucoup de filles lui courent après.

**HARRY **

Sans parler des hommes.

**GINNY _en ignorant la dernière remarque de son compagnon._ **

J'ai toujours peur de ce qu'il fait quand je ne suis pas là.

**HARRY **

Faut bien voir le nombre de hiboux qu'elle m'envoie. On est blacklisté de la plupart des volières.

_Ginny et Harry sont en train de préparer leurs valises respectives. _

**HARRY **

Si on a décidé de participer à l'île de la tentation, c'est surtout pour rassurer Ginny. Elle est très jalouse.

**GINNY **

On se fait totalement confiance hein. On est juste là pour des vacances gratuites !

**HARRY _en s'esclaffant_**

J'appréhende pas vraiment. Je sais qu'elle tient trop à mon compte en banque pour me tromper ou être tentée par un autre.

_Ginny sirote sa tasse de thé en partant. _

_La caméra change de direction et un écran noir apparaît. Le couple est désormais sur un voilier, qui les mène directement sur l'île de la tentation. _

**GINNY **

On se fait confiance avec Harry. C'est juste une épreuve dont on a besoin tous les deux pour franchir l'étape du mariage !

**HARRY é****_tonné et prêt à nous offrir son plus beau plongeon_**

MARIAGE ?

_Le candidat semble vouloir sauter du voilier et est très vert._

**GINNY **

Il a le mal de mer…

**Fin du magneto de présentation du premier couple **

* * *

**RITA SKEETER s****_ur la plage au loin, victime d'un gros plan peu flatteur du part du caméraman qui semble déterminé à ce que tout le monde voit qu'elle a abusé de l'auto-bronzant _**

Ce couple saura-t-il résister à la tentation ? Sera-t-il plus fort que l'île ? Harry et Ginny repartiront-ils ensemble ou séparément ?

Le vent est un peu fort, un sac en plastique vole et attérit en plein sur le visage de Rita, qui continue de marcher, comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

**PUB **

**GRIPSEC marchant sur une scène et sous un projecteur**

Je rêve d'une banque … D'une banque protégée par un dragon fou furieux qui serait prêt à tout pour protéger mes gallions. Je rêve d'une banque où à chaque fois que je veux accéder à mon coffre, je sois obligé de monter dans un petit wagon pas du tout sécurisé et qui ferait passer Space Mountain pour le métro parisien. Je rêve d'une banque avec un personnel grincheux, pas accueillant. (soupire face aux exclamations d'un faux public auquel il s'adresse depuis le début). Bah quoi ? On a le droit de rêver non ?

**OLIVIER**

Bonjour, je suis Olivier de Boiglass. Vous pensez que ce n'est qu'une petite fissure ? (il désigne une baguette magique). Mais quand il fait chaud comme aujourd'hui, on transplane en Artactique et BIM ! La fissure n'a pas tenu le coup… Alors que si vous aviez appelez Boisglass, on se serait déplacé chez vous à dos de sombrals, on aurait injecté notre résine spéciale directement dans votre baguette en trente minutes. Le résultat est bluffant, invisible et la baguette retrouve sa solidité. En plus, le plus souvent avec l'assurance « brise ta baguette », la réparation ne vous coûte rien. Oui vraiment ça ne vous coûte rien ! Alors appelez-nous maintenant au 0 800 7 7 24 24 ou réservez sur boiglas . Fr

_Lancement du générique : Boisglass répare, Boisglass remplace. _

**VOIX DE FEMME INCONNUE **

Tu veux savoir si ton hiboux livre bien ton courrier sans s'arrêter en chemin ? Envoie SERPILLERE au 32 200. SERPILLERE au 32 200.

**FIN DE LA PUBLICITÉ**

* * *

**RITA SKEETER_ imperturbable et toujours avec un sac plastique sur la tronche_ **

Le deuxième couple, vous refera croire en l'amour. Lavande et Ron se considèrent comme des âmes-sœurs et ont déjà toutes les cartes en main, pour construire une belle vie ensemble.

* * *

**Lancement du magnéto de présentation du couple Ron et Lavande**

**LAVANDE **

Ron et moi nous sommes fous l'un de l'autre.

**RON _sourire forcé_**

Ou juste fous.

**LAVANDE _éclatant de rire_**

Mon Ronron est si drôle. On s'est rencontré totalement par hasard.

**RON **

A Poudlard

**LAVANDE**

On était juste destiné à se rencontrer, c'était écrit

**RON **

Sur le registre d'admission des premières année de Poudlard

**LAVANDE **

Lui, il ne m'a pas tout de suite vu en fait.

**RON **

Elle non plus d'ailleurs.

**LAVANDE**

On a mis du temps à se trouver, et maintenant on ne veut pas se perdre. Jamais de la vie.

**RON**

Le problème avec Lavande, c'est qu'on s'aime si fort (_regard insistant, un peu apeuré_) qu'on s'étouffe en fait.

_Le couple marche, se baladant sur le Chemin de Traverse, main dans la main. Une jeune femme attire le regard de Ron qui se retourne pour bien évidemment, se renseigner sur la marque du jean qu'elle porte et qui moule admirablement bien son fessier. _

**LAVANDE _en criant_ **

Tu veux que je t'aide peut-être ?

**RON _baissant les yeux_ **

Non non.

**LAVANDE _en hurlant et faisant sursauter le pauvre Ollivander qui s'était endormi dans sa boutique_**

T'es sûr ? On peut la rattraper hein !

**RON **

Non non.

_Le couple continue sa ballade et Ron se trouve à ramasser l'écharpe qu'une jeune femme a malencontreusement laissé tomber derrière elle._

**LAVANDE _en agrippant la pauvre innocente par le bras_ **

Mais t'es qui toi ? T'as pas vu qu'il était pris ? Comment t'oses poser les yeux sur ce qui t'appartient pas ?

**RON _en articulant silencieusement vers le cameraman_**

AI-DEZ MOI

_Le couple est de retour dans l'appartement qu'ils partagent. Sur les murs on peut apercevoir des photos en noir et blanc de Ron et de Lavande, prenant différentes positions. Ils font leurs valises, Lavande prenant exclusivement des maillots de bain._

**LAVANDE **

Oublie pas ta crème solaire mon rondoudou. Ta peau est si fragile… Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes de coups de soleil.

**RON _en continuant de faire sa valise_**

Oui oui.

**LAVANDE_ s'adressant à la caméra_**

Ron et moi, on ne peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. C'est mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre. C'est le sang dans mon coeur. Je veux tout faire avec lui tout le temps. Mes bonheurs je veux les vivre avec les lui, mes peines je veux les pleurer avec les lui et mes souffrances à moi je veux les souffrir avec jours sans lui c'est bien trop.

**RON _en chuchotant _**

Court. Bien trop court.

**LAVANDE _lançant un regard noir à son petit-mi._ **

Bien trop court pour qu'on puisse montrer au monde entier à quel point on s'aime.

**RON **

Lavande est très possessive. Avec l'île de la tentation, j'espère pouvoir lui montrer que je tiens à elle, et qu'elle n'a pas de soucis à se faire pour l'avenir. Je veux dire, j'ai eu mille occasions de la tromper, je l'ai jamais fait au final. Je veux juste qu'elle soit un peu moins jalouse.

**LAVANDE **

Sur l'île, on s'est imposé des limites. Je veux pas de frotti-frotta avec d'autres filles, qu'il danse avec, je veux pas qu'il les regarde, qu'il mange à la même tables que les tentatrices, qu'il dorme avec. Y'a des limites à ce que je peux supporter, comme tout le monde.

_Le couple se trouve maintenant sur un voilier. Le même que celui sur lequel Harry et Ginny se trouvaient (faut pas déconner, y'a un budget à respecter). Ils s'embrassent éperdument profitant de leurs derniers instants ensemble._

**Fin du magneto de présentation du premier couple **

* * *

**RITA SKEETER s****_ur la plage au loin (sans sac plastique cette fois), victime d'un gros plan peu flatteur du part du cameraman qui semble déterminé à ce que tout le monde voit que son rouge à lèvres a débordé. _**

Ce couple saura-t-il résister à la tentation ? Sera-t-il plus fort que l'île ? Ron et Lavande repartiront-ils ensemble ou séparément ? Il nous reste encore deux couples à présenter, prêts eux aussi ….. (_regard d'une intensité rare)_ à braver l'île de la tentation.


End file.
